Forbidden
by marauders1234
Summary: It takes place 18 years later in Forks where a new love story is about to blossom. Renesmee Cullen is living a normal vampire life until a boy changes if forever. Jake Black is a boy with many secrets to preserve for the sake of his father...Jacob Black. What will happen when forbidden love takes place...
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Hiya all! Okay so this is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me. have read a lot of fanfics and I have to say you guys write pretty DARN awesome fanfictions. Well enough with my blabbering…lets proceed towards our story!

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE AMAZING STAPHANIE MEYER SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ONLY MY CREATIVITY!

CHAPTER 1 

RENESMEE POV

I stared at the huge breakfast mom had laid down for me. "When you have food in front of you, it usually means that you eat it" chorused the one and only Bella Cullen. It had become some kind of ritual for her to say so. "Mom, now that you don't eat 'human' food I think you have forgotten that this is a VERY big appetite", I shouted back it her.

Dad came downstairs looking as dashing as ever. Well he is my dad so of course he has to look handsome. Absentmindedly he pecked me on the head and said a very subtle good morning. Probably in thoughts of some of his 'interesting' case. Edward Cullen had taken after his dad, my grandpa, Carlisle Cullen and became a doctor in the tiny town of Forks. Probably won't have heard of it but that's not a problem because it's not a very known town.

It wasn't like we chose to live here, it was quite necessary for us to do so because of our little secret. Yes, we are vampires…well I am a half breed as mom was human when I was born so I don't possess all vampire abilities.

I took some bites of the ungodly sized pancakes and placed the rest in the garbage where mom hopefully won't look. My next stop was my petite room where sat my designer school bag.

I took a look in the mirror and was satisfied with my looks. The girl in the mirror was wearing black skinny jeans, a red top with a low neckline, a leather jacket, and some pumps. My straight hair was down in curls and on my ears were red hoops.

I took a glance at the clock and realized I was due in school in 5 minutes. I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs to my car. It was a black BMW which my dad could easily afford to buy for my birthday. I sped my car and reached to school just in time.

I studied in the same school mom and dad went to. Forks High School. As I quickly went towards the building I heard a lot of greetings and quickly returned them. Yes, I was quite popular in our school. Aunt Alice had told me mum and dad were also quite popular in their days but were not the people to spend time with people and be all jolly. I was exactly that kind. I always was and will remain the one to party all night and have fun.

I arrived in class just as the bell rang and seated myself in the back to hide myself from the glares the teacher was shooting me. "Class, settle down. Take out your books and turn—"as soon as Ms. Derbies started to say she was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. The principal, Mr. Frank stood on the doorway wearing the most boring tie anyone could own.

He whispered something in Ms. Derbies ears and turned to face us. "Class, I would like to announce that a new student will be coming into your class Jake Black. Come on in Mr. Black". Twenty-five pairs of head turned to face the boy who stride into the room.

Jake Black was an extremely handsome fellow. He was tall with a fit body and had jet black hair. His eyes were the color of the sky. He wore black jeans with a V-neck shirt. All the girls had already started swooning over him. "Ok Mr. Black, have a good day", said Mr. Frank and left the classroom.

"Jake dear, why don't you go and take the empty seat over there."Ms. Derbies said and pointed at the seat right next to me. Hearing this all the girls were discouraged because every guy would fall for the beautiful teenager.

"Hi, I am Reneesme. Reneesme Cullen", I introduced myself as Jake took a seat next to me. He looked towards me and held a confused expression on his face. "Did you say Cullen?" "Uh…yeah" , I replied. He gave me a small smile and turned to face Ms. Derbies.

"Reneesme, why don't you share your book with Jake whilst he doesn't have one?", said the petite lady.

As I turned the page of Romeo and Juliet, Jake motioned to do the same and our hands touched for a brief moment. Jake quickly took his hand away and started reading the love story. I was confused at his behavior as a lot of guys would have loved to have this opportunity but quickly placed it at the back my mind.

As soon as the bell rang, Jake got up from his chair and flew quickly to the door but not fast enough as Ms. Derbies stopped him and motioned him to come to her. She said something and Jake took a glance at me and started approaching me.

"Uh….Ms. Derybus asked you to show me where the cafeteria is", he said and I started to giggle hysterically. He gave me a confused look so I finally told him what was wrong. "It's Ms. Derbies..." "Oh….unusual name", he muttered and shot his hand to the back of his neck, an expression not unnoticed by me.

I showed him the cafeteria and he quickly darted towards a group of boys. Wow, already made friends. I walked towards my own group and sat down. Today, I wasn't participating in the lively gossip of the girls because I had other thoughts in my mind.

The day quickly passed by and the bell rang. I headed straight to my car and didn't stop with the usual crowd. As I took a glance towards them, I noticed my crowd had another member Jake.

I drove home at a speed mom would have killed me if she knew and arrived there in less than 5 minutes. I entered the door and announced my arrival.

Mom came outside and sat next to me on our comfy sofa. "What's wrong?" she asked. Of course she would notice my faraway expressions.

"Nothing big. Its just that this new boy came to our class and he was acting kind of weird around me. Someone named Jake Black.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTES: Hola Amigos! Wuz happenin….i am pretty sure MaltaraFluff647 will understand ;). Sorry for the huge delay but my teacher Is giving us A LOT of homework and we EQAO coming up so I had a lot to deal with. I just wanted to add that this chapter is going to be Jake's POV starting from when he came to Forks. Without further ado… CHAPTER 2!

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T ANYTHING BUT JAKE AND MY CREATIVITY!

CHAPTER 2

JAKE POV

I stared at the old shack dad called his home. He told me that that's where he was born… where it all started. Yesterday my dad and I had moved from our perfectly livable house in California to the tiny town of Forks. Of course we had a reason to do so and a perfectly good one indeed. If we hadn't our secret would have been exposed. Yes, I was a…a -werewolf. Well, what with my mom being human I was a half-werewolf.

Dad looked like he was in another daydream, like he always seemed so. Before I always thought that was because of mom. Jessica Black, my human mother, had died while giving birth to me because she couldn't deal with the pressure of coping with a werewolf inside her womb. But after a while I figured the real reason for dad's hourly trance. It was all because of the one and only Bella Cullen. Dad always thought that I had no idea about his past but that was not the truth.

I knew that dad and Bella were friends from childhood. Something had destroyed their friendship…or someone. Edward Cullen seemed like a very good guy from everyone's opinion but to me he was a killer…a killer of Jacob Black's happiness. I obviously knew that dad and Cullen were huge enemies and part of the reason was because Edward Cullen was a vampire. He and Bella were now married and that monster had changed my dad's only love to a bloody vampire.

As I took another glance at dad was back to the present. "Jake, can you take those boxes to the first room on the second floor". I gave him a nod and walked away to my bedroom.

As I entered, I saw the room's appearance was way better than the rest of the house. I realized it was dad's old bedroom. I walked around the room with my mouth hanging open because of the beauty of the room that I would now occupy. I opened the drawers and started to put my clothes in them. As I opened the last drawer, my eyes met with a torn paper, probably a letter. My curiosity gave away and I started to open the letter.

But fate just had to interfere. Dad suddenly charged into my room so I quickly hid the letter out of his sight. He looked at me with curious eyes and then started. "So, how do you like your room" he asked. "it's just great dad…" . As he was about to leave his eyes caught sight of the recliner. He paused at the doorway and stared at it for a long time. When he finally came back to his senses, Dad gave me a weak smile and exited my room.

I decided to read the letter another time because I didn't want to risk dad seeing the mysterious letter. My eyes flew around the room to decide if there were any other things of dad left behind. I settled for the answer no. Dad called me downstairs for dinner so I darted down the stairs to reach my destination.

We sat in complete silence which was quite usual. Dad and I didn't converse much. I am sure if mum was here, we wouldn't have to deal with this situation. Thinking of mum brought tears to my eyes so I left the room without explaining anything to dad. You see I thought that I was the reason of mum's dad as my ability of being a werewolf had drained the chance of her survival.

I changed my clothes and went to bed. My final prayers were to god to bless my mother…


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

_I was running…running towards the light that shone at a distance. I kept my pace but my destination never seemed to come. It was as if the light was a mere goal that I never seemed to achieve. As I took a stop to catch my breath, I heard a low growl from behind the bushes. It was enough to force myself on my legs again. I ran as fast as I could but the creature was venturing closer. It landed right in front of me, blocking the speck of light I was following. I could hardly see its features but had enough sight to see that the monster deeply resembled a wolf. As the lightening shone on him, I realized with a shock what the creature was. Everything turned dark as the werewolf came closer.

Sweat poured down my face as I woke up from a sleepless sleep. My breath hitched as I rose up on my feet. I headed towards the bathroom to take a long shower. I always took a shower after these dreams. It was as if the swift flow of water calmed my senses. It was not as if it was the first time I had a bad dream like that.

The nightmares first started when I was twelve. This was the year I learned that I was a werewolf. I had heard dad talking to a friend and concluded that I wasn't a normal being. When dad had decided to come to Forks I knew that I was the reason he had to return to his dreadful past.

Dad thought I didn't have a clue about whom or what I was but that wasn't true. I knew I was coming closer to my fate. Of course I wouldn't contain all the abilities of a werewolf due to my half-blood status but I would still have to face some.

After an hour I decided to come out. I chose to wear a V-neck and some black skinny jeans. I tried to tame my ruffled hair but wasn't very successful. As I took a glance towards the mirror, I saw why all the girls swooned over me like a bunch of bees. I had to say I was pretty handsome, I had mostly gotten all my features from Jacob. His jet black hair covered my head whie his eyes dictated mine.

I heard dad's voice calling me downstairs, waking me from my unlimited thoughts. I jumped the staircase and went in the kitchen to the smell of dad's famous bacon. He gave me a small smile as he handed me a plate full of sizzling bacon. He took his own plate and sat at the opposite end.

"Starting school today are you?" asked Jacob as he took a sip from his orange juice. I gave him a small nod as the bacon in my mouth didn't allow me to speak. Today I was supposed to start my new school, Forks High School. I had noticed dad flinch when he told me about the school. He had added that mom attended that school. A stranger would have thought that the flinch was about mom but I knew it was a whole different story. It was about her…she attended that school and so did the bloodsuckers.

"Jake?" dad's strong voice brought me back to the present. "I thought that you are of age and know how to drive so I bought you a car". My mouth dropped open as I processed what Jacob had just told me. "Thanks so much dad" I yelled as I tackled him into a bear hug. When Jacob finally managed to get me off, he threw me the keys which I easily caught due to my basketball skills. I went to the garage to find a yellow Porsche standing there. I hopped in and drove to Forks High.

I saw a group of guys approach me as I stepped out of my car. Probably the popular clad "Nice ride you got there. Hey I am Jason" said the guy in the middle. "Thanks, Jake." Jason stuck around with me for a while until we reached the office. He invited to come to sit with them at lunch and I hastily agreed.

Mr. Frank was a man with lots to say. Him being the principal forced me to listen to his blabbering. When he finally stopped his boring ranting about Forks High we proceeded to my class. He softly knocked at the door on our arrival and was received by a woman with a sickly sweet voice. After my introduction to the class, Mr. Frank left the class classroom. As I turned my gaze towards the crowd of students, I noticed all the girls staring at me and I had to do a mental smirk.

Ms. Derbies pointed to my seat which happened to be at the very back. As I walked down the aisle towards it, I noticed the other occupant of the flimsy desk. It was like the world had stopped spinning when I first saw her face. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met. She gave me smile which I pleasingly returned. As Ms. Derbies started her lesson the beautiful girl turned to me. "Hi, I am Renesmee…. Renesmee Cullen."

It was as if my heart had stopped beating. The beautiful girl next to me, the one that had already stolen my heart was the daughter of that bloodsucker. As I zoned back to reality I noticed a confused look on her face. I gave her a small smile and turned to the fat elderly woman. Today I had made a promise to myself to try and ignore the beauty but it was hard to resist. A heavy stone was placed on my heart for the resistance I was forcing myself to.

"Jake dear, why don't you share a book with Renesmee whilst you don't have one?". Great, now I had to share a book with her? I tried to resist the temptation of staring at Renesmee. I kept my eyes towards the love story of Romeo and Juliet and it didn't prove to be hard as it was one of my favourites. As I started to turn the page so did Renesmee. It was as if lightening had spread through my body when our hands touched. I quickly took my hand away and kept my eyes on the pages of the doomed love story. The more I tried to forget her the more she came into my mind. Oh lord, what was I going to do?

Please review!


End file.
